3 way war
by sparten warrior
Summary: what if Azein was not the only enemy that the Goten 13 had to deal with but one who made his presence known long before the day Rukia meet Ichigo
1. intro

Chapter 1 the past

Urahara and Yoruichi hear the noise from the northeast point of the soul society.

A Man with longsword Long hair, but also teeth and nails are that of a Wolf. He other than that and a branded upside down star in the center of his chest the same Looking Wolfrik as when he vanished. But he has 2 things on his back that he takes hold on in his hand. A swirl of fire forms around him as he now is in a black hooded Clock as he walks the giggle of weapons in it. He pulls out a bow and a the secrete has no barrier over it yet as he pulls back the string and lets it go 1000 arrows are launched at once over the gate. He then pulls back another shot but holds it for 30 seconds then does it again tell he has fired 10 valleys that spread out and land all over the entire interior.

Inside the first ones are landing as many are struck in the head, as all now go to take cover as more arrows land. The last arrow falls as they leave their cover for another 1000 arrows to land now for the next 10 minutes they stay in cover. The death toll from this rain of 10,000 arrows 925. Then Wolfrik jumps over the gate dropping the bow and pulling out a spear that he says Wind and all of a sudden you can see vortexes of wind around both ends.

He slams it to the ground as it creates a huge tornado that sucks up most of the soul reapers then it vanishes as most land safely the rest die on impact from the fall another 702 victims. He pulls out a great ax and says Earth before slamming it into the ground causing an earthquake that most jump up to above but still 293 lose their lives.

He pulls out a Trident and Halberd then says Steam, Water. A tilde wave and burning steam sweep the area. As he pulls out a Xipose and says fire, then a inferno sweeps through as he looks as a 3 attacks vanish and the mangled bodies of 25,000+ soul reapers an entire Division gone in a stroke.

He takes off the Cloke "I am Wolfrik Woyzeck Ruler off the werewolves and demon king. I have had my fill I will return the next war you have. He vanishes in a flash of fire.


	2. Chapter 1 Yoruichi vs Wolfrik 1

Chapter 1 faces of the war

Sōsuke Aizen with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen are faced by Sajin Komamura as Azien is about to finish with his number 90 kido a swirling mass of fire energy appears at the border of the spells wall and between the 2 as the kido spell breaks.

Sōsuke Aizen and Sajin Komamura eyes both widen to see Wolfrik Woyzeck standing there.

Wolfrik "I said when you made your move Sōsuke Aizen I would return." He says not even opening his eyes yet.

Ichigo and Renji look at the possible ally.

Wolfrik "Sajin You okay."

Sajin "Wolfrik Why do you care."

Wolfrik "I don't I just owe you one still if your hurt."

Sajin "I don't need help from a traitor."

Wolfrik "Don't worry it was a 1 time deal."

Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng arrive beside Ichigo."

Ichigo "Yoruichi who is that guy."

Yoruichi "He was a student when I was as well as one of my closest friends who 120 years ago vanished without a trace then 111 years ago appeared and rampaged the soul society knocking all of the seated officers and captains out but killing any others. The death toll from that night was. 3639 all killed by his hand."

Wolfrik "So you counted the armed men I killed."

Sajin "So you're still the hunter."

Then all the others arrive as the sky opens up and Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen escape by the help of the menos.

Wolfrik "Well I know where to find him now." he says as he jumps towards a tower like building as Yoruichi follows."

Wolfrik stopped at a room with stain glass all around as Yoruichi flips in the air landing behind him.

Wolfrik "So you going to kill me or do you want to know why I do what I do."

Yoruichi "a little of both."

Yoruichi jumps flipping in the air as Wolfrik dodges her overhead ax kick, she lands and goes for a left kicks but it is swatted away as she changes to a right kick. That Wolfrik blocks then tries to counter with a spinning back roundhouse. Yoruichi ducks her head back as he misses she goes of a series of standing sidekicks he backflips and springs of the wall going for a kick she dodges and swipes the feet from under Wolfrik who spins in the air before landing but on his hands as he springs off the ground flipping and kicking Yoruichi in the chest with both feet. She jumps to her feet as he hits her back with a standing side kick. He jumps and twists in the air connecting with a kick to her jaw. As he then tosses her through the stain glass on to a beam that he jumps to. He goes for a kick to her gut but she ducks to the beam as he smashes a wooden support. He goes to sweep her off but she springs up holding onto the remains of the wooded support. She jumps from there to a set of stairs. He jumps after her as she turns around to see him going for a punch still in the air she counters by grabbing his outstretched arm and slamming him onto the ground. She mounts him and hits a right left, right combo to his forehead then as she goes for another punch he shoves her left leg from under her as she comes down he grabs her by the lower jaw. He holds as he hits a quick 3 punches to her ribs with his free left hand. She then grabs his arm steps to the side and puts him in a armbar. He moves slowly to the wall that he uses for leverage to stand. She still not letting go of the hold even when she is lifted from the ground as he hits her in the face with a left to no avail of her letting go. He then rams her into a wall then slams her into a flight of steps but she still is holding that hold. He lifts her up and walks to were the stairs go down. She sees this and starts to hit him in the face to get him to fall down but he runs forward diving down the long flight of stairs. They hit some steps she lets go they tumble. Wolfrik the heaver of the 2 lands at the bottom first he sees her about to roll into him and kicks himself out of the way with the wall as she crashes into it. Wolfrik gets to his feet as Yoruichi lies facing him.

Wolfrik "You done?"

Yoruichi says nothing but wipes her forehead and eyes of the blood from the fight so far. Then holds her hand out and closes it towards her twice.

Wolfrik charges as she springs up and lands a boot to his face. she then does a spinning kick hand stand maneuver. Kicking him into a narrow hall way as she stops a foot on both walls. She springs form there to side kick him in the face while she is still in the air. He comes back with a left and right she dodges, and kicks him in the back of the head slamming his face into the wall. He ducks under her follow up but then she changes the kick to catch him by the neck against the opposite wall. She takes her foot off and both jump back 2 feet.

Wolfrik "Come on come get some."

She goes for a kick but he punches her leg down, as she then goes for a punch he swathes that away as well. He blocks 2 more punches then hits her in the chest with enough force to send her sliding back still standing. He charges forward with a right hook to her temple. She goes for a roundhouse kick he ducks and steps back as if he was facing a student before grounding her with a kick to her gut. She rushes him as he blocks 3 blows, he grabs her arm goes for a punch but she flips to hit a kick to his forehead. He dodges a strange kick as she blocks his reveres spinning elbow. He blocks her reach around blow. She blocks a back elbow from both sides. He misses a elbow as he ducks he not expecting this move. He barely misses a back elbow to her ribs. As she kicks him through a door that leads to an open area. She goes for a kick that he dodges as she ducks one and he does her counter. Then both send the other to the ground with a kick to the others chest.

Both get up ready to do more when Yamamoto appears and then Wolfirk says "Another time." Before vanishing in a flame.

A smaller swirl of fire. A kid with the hairstyle of Wolfrik who bows to Yourichi.

Boy, "lady Yourichi My father thanks you for the good fight."

Yourichi "Who are you."

Boy "I am Zeke Woyzeck son of Wolfrik Woyzeck the werewolf king."

Yourichi "Werewolf King."

Zeke "he has sent me to collect battle data by looking at a person I can convert their power and ability's into a number level." He looks at the soul society.

Later in the human world

The first Arrancar invasion made of 6th Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, 11th Arrancar Shawlong Koufang, 13th Arrancar Edrad Liones, 14th Arrancar Nakeem Grindina, 15th Arrancar Yylfordt Granz, and 16th Arrancar Di Roy Rinker appear in karakura town as Ichigo, Rukia, Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, and 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa go but both forces are meet by a flash of fire of different colors.

In front of Shawlong and Nakeem is a man with white hair red eyes, 5'9" 167lbs of muscle, wearing a sash over his torso with 7 short swords, wearing brown jeans, combat gloves and combat boots. He looks at them and says "My name is Conall Mc'cloud or 7 blades and I'm here to kill you both."

In front of Hitsugaya and Rangiku a man with a pair of bayonets he is 6'3" 287lbs of muscle blonde short hair, red eyes, he is wearing what Conall is on the lower body and hands but a white dress shirt he looks at them and says "My name is Jack riley I'm here to kill you both Hitsugaya and Rangiku."

In front of Edrad is a man black hair about 6'2" 262 lbs. of muscle he has no weapon but his hands as he wears no shirt only a pair of blue jeans and Combat boots. He looks at Edrad and says "My name is Beowulf Connor and I'm here to kill you."

In front of Ikkaku and Yumichika appears a woman 5'3" 125lbs of muscles wearing a knight armor all but the helmet. She has Brown hair in a ponytail and red eyes "My name is Rosey Woyzeck I'm the daughter of Wolfrik woyzeck and here to kill you" she says as she draws a broadsword.

Ichigo and Rukia see a flash of fire there a younger version of Wolfrick with 2 longswords as he says "my name is Curtis Woyzeck son of Wolfrik and I'm here to kill you."

In front of De Roy stands a woman with black hair and is half cat. "she says My name is minx and I'm going to kill you."

In front of Yylfordt is a man large as a small car he is 6'9" 312lbs of muscle he says "My name is Grendel I'm going to rip you apart."

Renji sees a woman raven like wings green glowing eyes she says my name is shadow dancer and I'm here to kill you.

Grimmjow is meet by Wolfrik himself.


End file.
